


Construction

by IisPirate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IisPirate/pseuds/IisPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lesbian couple, Cody and Anna, show their co-workers what Anna's collar means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Construction

**Author's Note:**

> The men in this are unrealistically ignorant, simply because this is based on a dream and that's how they were in my dream.

I grinned up at my Mistress for a minute before looking around the room once more. It was half built, still under construction, but there was four walls, a floor and a roof already up. We were on our well deserved break, the boys sitting around on the floor, chatting and eating and smoking. My girlfriend and I were the only girls on site but we had a lot of respect from the guys, they knew we could hold our own. They had no idea what the thin black piece of leather around my neck represented but they were going to find out. 

"Close your eyes" Cody said softly from above me. I was lying on the floor, my head resting on her crossed leg. I immediately let my eyes flutter shut, without hesitation. I could hear the smirk as she spoke her next command, "open your mouth." I frowned a little, unsure what she was doing, but I trusted her, so I opened my mouth slowly. Suddenly I felt something touch my tongue. Chocolate, I thought when I recognised the taste. She's so good to me, I mused as I closed my lips around the small piece of chocolate and chewed. "Open" she said softly as I swallowed and I grinned as she fed me the next piece and the next. 

"That's cool" one of the guys said and I realised that at some point they had all stopped talking. I opened my eyes to see who was speaking but before I could see who it was I heard Cody. 

"Eyes closed Anna" she scolded. Quickly I closed them again, hoping I wouldn't be punished. 

"Why don't you just ignore her?" One of the other guys asked. 

"Answer" Cody told me.

"I cannot disobey" I said simply and heard an answering laugh from a few of the guys, not mocking, disbelieving.

"Shit Cods, can you get my girl to do that." I heard Cody laugh and tell him that wouldn't happen unless his girlfriend was a submissive. They didn't understand but wanted to find out. Cody explained that, in its simplest terms, I had to obey her. I wanted to add that it wasn't that simple but I held my tongue, she told me earlier to answer, so I figure she doesn't want me to speak without permission for now.

"Is that like, in everything?" One of them asked. Damn I should have known their voices better, but I didn't and I had no idea who was speaking.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

"Will she always listen to you? Like even if you're just sitting around doing nothing, or at work or like during sex?" 

"Always" Cody answered, again I could hear her smirk. After a few more questions, during which I was spoken about as if I wasn't lying right there, they finally asked for a demonstration.

"Kneel for me pet" Cody commanded, "and keep your eyes closed" she reminded me, referring to my earlier slip up, causing me to blush. 

"Yes Mistress" I answered softly as I shifted up onto my knees, facing away from Cody. I felt her behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

"Is that enough of a demo?" she asked, "or do you want to see some real action?"

"Real action? You mean like-?" Whoever was speaking left the end of the question in the air, but I could feel the atmosphere of the room lift in anticipation at the prospect of my Mistress letting them watch. I wondered if she would let them do any more than watch. 

"Yes, exactly 'like'" she answered as she slowly started to pull my shirt up. I lifted my arms to accommodate her as she pulled it off. I wanted to open my eyes, to watch the reactions I was getting, but I didn't, I knew I couldn't. "Like what you see?" There was no verbal reply, I hoped they were nodding. I felt her unclip my bra and I blushed brightly. I let it fall and she tossed it aside. As if on instinct I tried to cover myself but Mistress wouldn't let me, she grabbed my wrists and pulled my arms behind my back. "Do I need to tie them here?"

"N-No Mistress" I answered, "I can be good."

"Good girl." I felt her lips on my neck and desperately I wanted to open my eyes, I hated not being able to see, but it pleased my Mistress, so I fought to keep them closed. Cody let my wrists go and I kept them in place. She wrapped her arms around me and started to undo my belt. As soon as she slipped it out of the loops of my belt she wrapped it around my wrists. I gasped softly. 

"You opened your eyes without permission, you still need to be punished." Quickly she snapped the belt shut, wrapped tightly in place. "Now be good." I winced slightly, determined to make it up to her. I wanted to show off my obedience to her, not my slip ups. I felt her kiss the back of my neck softly as she tugged at my jeans. Suddenly she was gone. "Stand" she said authoritatively. Stumbling slightly as my bound hands put me off balance, I stood. I felt her tug my jeans down and heard the boys gasp as they saw I was wearing nothing underneath. I flushed bright red as she told me to step out of them. I stumbled but held my balance better this time. I stood with my legs comfortably apart, a submissive stance. I was surprised I hadn't ended up flat on my face yet, I was doing well. I heard footsteps and figured she had moved away from me. Oh god, I was standing in the middle of a half built building, stark naked with my hands bound behind my back and my eyes closed. I was bright red with embarrassment but as long as I could please my Mistress I was happy. 

"I wish my wife would let me do that to her." That must have been Jack, he was the oldest, the only married one, though most of them had girlfriends. 

"I don't have to wish, she's already my perfectly obedient pet" Cody said proudly from somewhere over the other side of the room. The pride in her voice made me smile. 

"She's even smiling, she loves it." Jack gasped, shocked.

"Of course she does," Cody told him, "I wouldn't do it if she didn't."

"What are you going to do to her now?" Another one of them asked.

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." There was a moment of silence as she thought. "What do you think I should do with her boys?" I couldn't believe it, they were doing it again, talking about me as if I wasn't standing stark naked in the middle of the room, listening to every word. Apparently everyone had an idea of what they wanted to happen, they all started talking over each other to Cody, trying to get her to use their idea. Abruptly the room went silent, I wondered briefly how she had hushed them so easily but didn't dwell. "Bitch," I heard her say, she sounded closer. 

"Yes Mistress?" I answered immediately and heard a gasp from the boys. Shit they're easily impressed. 

I heard a laugh. "I'd be slapped if I said that to Becca." Mistress and the other guys laughed and I couldn't help but grin. It was true, other women would hate it and I get off on it. I'm not your average woman though, never was. 

"Kneel" Mistress ordered, her voice coming from almost right in front of me. I dropped immediately to my knees. Shit, note to self, floors not yet carpeted. Ow. Cody ran her fingers through my hair and gripped, making me face her. I kept my eyes closed. "Look at me" she said and my eyes snapped open. "Suck it bitch." I stared up at her in confusion. I knew I had to strip her but with my hands bound behind my back I didn't know how. "Use your teeth," she ordered. 

"Yes Mistress" I answered softly. Slowly I leaned up and tried to undo the button with only my teeth. It wasn't easy and I could feel the eyes of her and all the other workers on me as I struggled. I looked up at her and saw her smirk, she knew I would struggle. After a minute of trying I finally managed to get it undone and grinned triumphantly. Next I dragged down the zip and let her jeans fall. 

"Good girl" she praised. "Now, give me a nice suck," she told me. Finally I got to what I wanted, I leaned up and left a soft kiss on the bare skin before starting to lick and suck at her clit. I moaned softly, taking pleasure in tasting Cody's wet pussy. It tasted sweet and the sweet sounds of her moans made it all the better. I could feel the boys staring and as I serviced my Mistress I felt myself get wetter. Everything about this felt so good and I wanted so badly to be touched. But Mistresses pleasure came first so I focused all my attention on making her come and with all my moans and sucks and nips, it didn't take long. I beamed with pride as she groaned my name and happily lapped up all of her juices until she pulled back. "Enough." Smiling, I licked my lips. "Such a good bitch" she murmured as she pulled her jeans back up and did them up. 

After taking a minute to catch her breath Cody turned back to the other workers. "What should we do with her now boys?" She asked. They gave no answer as they stared at us silently, the only sound in the room was my ragged panting as I knelt squirming on the floor. "Come on boys, any suggestions or can I finish up?" She prompted them. Finally they started to answer, giving her suggestions on what she should do. She talked to them about it, what she couldn't do because of limits or lack of resources was quickly dismissed and any attempt to convince her to let them touch me was ignored. Once again they spoke about me as if I wasn't there. I admit I enjoyed it, I don't know why but listening to them discuss to make a decision about me that I would have no say in was really making me squirm. I tried to rub my legs together, desperate for some form of friction. I wanted to come. 

One of the guys must have seen me squirming and brought it up. "Do you want to see her come?" Cody asked. 

"Will you make her come?" Brad asked. "Do you have to?"

"I don't have to" she answered. "I could just leave her to get back to work without coming or give her pleasure but make her wait for permission. Do you want to see that? Or do you want to see me make her come?" They discussed among themselves but I was barely listening as I squirmed, I wasn't sure what answer I was hoping for but I wanted them to hurry up and decide. Finally they told her what they wanted to see, she changed it a little to make sure it didn't cross any limits but was happy to agree to what they wanted. 

Cody walked over to me and pushed my legs apart gently. She slipped a her hand between my legs and slowly started to rub my clit. I groaned loudly at the friction I was finally getting. She smirked at me and slid a finger into my pussy. I gasped and started to grind my hips against the movements of her hand, much to my relief she allowed it. All eyes on me in my vulnerable position and my mistress finger fucking me increasingly deeply, soon I was close to coming. Just as I felt my orgasm build I heard Cody's voice. "Don't come until I give you permission." She ordered. I heard myself whimper and I had to force myself not to orgasm as she continued to fuck me hard with her fingers. I whined and bucked and after a minute that felt like eternity I started to beg. I knew she would ignore me but I had to try. She didn't bother shushing me, I figure she wanted to let the boys hear me beg, see the control she had, the power I gave her. Still I begged, the intensity of the pleasure she gave me was driving me insane, I could barely hold myself back but I didn't want to disappoint her. 

I whimpered as she took her fingers away. "No!" I begged. She raised an eyebrow at me. 

"No?" She asked. Shit. I didn't know if she would be angry at me or not but she didn't look pleased. 

"Please" I whined. 

"Hmm" she seemed thoughtful, mockingly. Smirking, she answered "no." I knew that was my own fault. I should have stayed quiet. "Can you lie down?" She asked. I nodded slowly, knowing it wouldn't be comfortable. "Go on then." Slowly I eased onto my back, my arms crushed awkwardly beneath me. It wasn't comfortable at all and for a second I thought I should have told her I couldn't do it, but I couldn't lie to her. I spread my legs for her as she moved between them and smirked at me. "Remember Pet, don't come." 

"Yes Mistress" I whimpered as I watched her move down and felt her lick my clit. I groaned loudly as she pressed her tongue into me. She licked and sucked, nipping occasionally as I writhed beneath her in pleasure, desperate to orgasm. But she didn't give me permission, she didn’t utter a word to allow me what I so badly wanted. 

After what seemed like an eternity of the bitter sweet torture she pulled back. "Get dressed" she said sweetly. I felt like screaming. "We've been on break long enough, you need to get back to work." She helped me to sit up, for which I was grateful and undid the belt binding my arms. Gratefully I moved and stretched them before clambering to my feet and getting dressed. I gasped softly at the rub of my jeans against my still wet pussy. "Back to work guys," Cody grinned at the guys. "We'll finish this at home." she promised me. 

"I totally want to see that again." James declared.

"Hey, you never know, maybe next time I'll let you guys join in."

I can't wait for next time.


End file.
